


We aren't the crazy ones (it's everyone else)

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Homestuck
Genre: All the guardians are dead, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Dad tries to get them all out of the institution, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone else seems to make it worse, Everyone gets a Dark past, Everyone is polygamous, Ex-Rainbow Drinkers, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Foster Care System, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He is the hospital, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Canibalism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Smoking, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It takes work and a lot of time, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Blood Drinking, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadstuck, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Someone please help these children, The BAU can't seem to help them either, The Kids need real therapy like right now, The only one that is trying to help is Dad, There has to be a reason why their counterparts are locked up after all, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This gets hella dark, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, asylumstuck, inaccurate portrayal of mental Institutions, mentioned - Freeform, minus Dad, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Winning the game didn't make everything all right, not by a long shot. Honestly, they should have seen it coming, a sadistic and cruel game like sburb/Sgrub wouldn't let them achieve happiness after victory. Now they all find themselves broken in more ways than one, stuck in a place where they're sanity is brought into question by everyone but themselves. Which has lead all of them journeying down the rabbit hole of insanity together, and they're not sure they'll ever crawl out of it once they reach the bottom. Not to mention people are getting murdered, and it isn't any of the usual suspects this time.OrIn which all players find themselves in an asylumstuck/humanstuck AU, where there is a murderer on the loose, a team of FBI profilers that were sent to catch said murderer, they're not considers sane by pretty much everyone, no one seems to be interested in giving all these traumatized kids the help they need, and they are all forced to sort out their issues themselves.





	We aren't the crazy ones (it's everyone else)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This entire chapter is one huge mental breakdown.

_Theresa(?)[S]=== > Awaken_

~~ **_ErRoRErRoRTheresa? Who the fuck is that bitch? ErRoRErRoR_ ** ~~

You find yourself unable to awaken, since you don't have the slightest clue who Theresa is.

_~~ **ErRoRErRoRThat's right, your name is @$ &#%~ErRoRErRoR** ~~  
_

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~You try to remember your real name, but for whatever reason your mind is being an uncooperative bitch. However, that doesn't deter you in the slightest, so you try to remember aspects of your life that will lead you to your identity.

You are currently 13 years old

**~~ _ErRoRErRoRYou are not ErRoRErRoR._ ~~ **

That's right, you are not 13 years old, you are 7 1/2 sweeps old. You don't have the slightest clue of where such a ridiculous thought came from.

You are a human girl

**~~ _ErRoRErRoRYouAren'tErRoRErRoR_ ~~ **

Oh how ridiculous! You are no human, you are a troll!

You have brown hair

~~ **_ErRoRErRoR_ ** ~~

~~ ~~ Your hair is black

You are Hispanic-American, with taned skin and 

_** ~~ErRoRErRoRErRoR~~ ** _

You are a Mid-blood, with gray skin

You have red blood

~~ **_ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR_ ** ~~

~~ ~~ Your blood is teal 

You are blind due to a hard blow to the head

_~~ **_ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR_ ** ~~ _

Your blind because you were tricked into looking into the sun

You are from ear-

__~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR** ~~ _ _

Alternia

You- 

__~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR** ~~ _ _

You have candy corn horns

_~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR** ~~ ~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR** ~~ ~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR** ~~ _

You asdf!@##$%^&*

youyouasdf!@#$%^&*°°○●

_youyouyouyouyouyouy○○●■□□●●●□■○●□□■■●□ _ ~~ **ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR ErRoRErRoRErRoRErRoR**~~__

Asdf!@#$%^&*°•○●□■

You are-

!@#$%~

Te-!@#%$& 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A glitch has occurred in the system, as you are unable to compute with the information provided for you. So, for the time being, you decided to pass out and take a nap. As for who you are, as you are unable to recall, for now you will be provided a name.

_Reader[S]=== > provide a name_

For now, you will be Theresa Pyrope, a blind 13-year-old Hispanic-American girl that currently resides in a mental ward for children. Your patient number is 413, and you suffer from delusions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. Watch out for chapter 2.


End file.
